


Watching You Watching Me

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tim and Jason have sex in front of a mirror, Tim in panties, Wednesday's called hump day for a reason, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Jason comes home to find Tim wearing some very interesting panties. And so sex ensues, much to both his and Tim's pleasure.





	Watching You Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I got writing and didn't stop and now you get almost 4k of pure smut. Which the world needs more of. And the world needs more JayTim. Enjoy, I guess. Wednesday's called hump day for a reason so have this from me. 
> 
> <3 MOLIM

Jason swallowed thickly, trying to will away the dryness in his mouth. He felt like a parched man. Like he was somehow drowning in the middle of a desert. Not that that made any sense. He licked his lips and let his eyes rove over the sight in front of him. He wondered why he was still standing in the doorway. He shouldn’t be standing in the doorway. He should be in the bedroom. He should be with Tim.

He swallowed again.

“Tim?” he asked. It came out low. Rough. Almost like a croak. Which was pretty accurate considering his brain was probably three seconds away from splintering into pieces. “What are you doing?”

God, his voice sounded as broken as he was. He hated that Tim could reduce him to this in mere seconds and he wasn’t even doing anything. Speaking of Tim, he only looked up from where he was pulling down his pants to smirk at him and lift an eyebrow like he had no idea what effect he was having on him. The little shit.

“I’m just getting changed, Jason. You’ve seen me naked before. Surely this wouldn’t be that big of a surprise. We live together after all.”

Jason opened his mouth to bite back a retort, but felt himself biting his lip instead as his eyes fell half-closed. Tim knew exactly what effect he was having on him. He wanted to know how long Tim had had them. Where he’d picked them up. Hell, he didn’t even know that they made Red Hood panties. But apparently they did, because Tim was currently sporting them underneath his jeans.

“Liar,” he growled and that came out far stronger than he was expecting. But he was tired of standing around and watching or waiting to see what would happen next. He never could keep his cool around Tim, even before they got together.

He saw Tim shiver at all of the dark promises his voice held. It brought a wolfish grin to his face. As much as Tim could tease and taunt him, he wasn’t afraid to jump in and give Tim exactly what he was asking for when he pulled shit like this.

“Where did you even find these?” he asked, trailing fingers down Tim’s arms lightly.

“I have my sources.”

Jason hummed. “I’m sure that you do. Now why don’t I help you undress?”

“Or how about you stand back and watch.”

Tim kept his eyes locked with Jason’s as he pushed his jeans down further until they slid down to pool around his ankles. It gave Jason a nice full view of the panties that were made of black lace and had his insignia on the front. Jason could easily see Tim’s cock through the sheer fabric and was pleased that he was already half-hard. He didn’t even have to look to know that he was in a similar state.

Jason ran the tip of his index finger over Tim’s length and was pleased when he shivered. He trailed his hand further upwards and hiked up Tim’s shirt, lifting it up his chest. Slowly. Tim grabbed the edge of it and pulled it over his head, leaving him in nothing but the panties. He stepped backwards and out of the legs of his pants, moving towards their bed.

“Are you just going to watch me all night? Or are you going to get undressed and join me on the bed?”

Jason watched his lithe body move backwards over the sheets, muscles shifting underneath his skin. Tim watched him watching him. And then Jason got an idea.

“I have a better idea.”

Tim furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Don’t worry it’s nothing bad,” he said pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. “I just know how much you like to watch yourself.”

He heard a faint intake of breath and found Tim biting his lip. Jason took that as a sign of encouragement and walked out of the room. He made a beeline for the desk and pulled the office chair with him, rolling it back into the bedroom and positioning it in front of the full-length mirror that adorned their closet doors, grateful that it didn’t have armrests.

As Jason popped the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper so that he could push them from his legs, Tim sat up and crawled from the bed, slinking over to him, hips swaying as he walked. Jason loved Tim’s body. The way it moved. The way it felt. All of his compact power. It made him happy that he got to keep all of it to himself. Got to see it like this. Even with the panties, he wasn’t any less intimidating

Jason placed his hands on Tim’s hips, marveling in the contrast between their skin tones. He let his calloused hands trail slowly upwards, fingers catching on scars and smoothing over planes of muscle. Tim trailed his own hands over Jason. Up his arms and over his chest until he was gripping onto Jason’s shoulders, fingernails lightly biting into the skin.

Jason walked them around the chair until he could sit down. He turned Tim to face away from him and pulled him into his lap, using his own legs to spread Tim’s apart so they had a very clear view of just what was happening in the mirror, not that Tim was shying away from the view. If anything it made him more bold. Jason let one of his hands rest on Tim’s thigh and his other spanned out across Tim’s stomach.

Like this, he could see all of Tim’s body. See the way his eyes were hooded and the way he was biting his lip. The way his skin was flushed across his cheeks and down his neck until it dipped down to brighten his chest. He could see Tim’s erection already straining against the fabric of his panties and knew that Tim could feel him, too.

Tim brought one of his hands up to tangle in Jason’s hair, the other going down to clutch at his thigh, waiting to see what would happen next. Waiting for whatever move Jason decided to make.

“You’re so pretty like this, Tim. All spread out for me, waiting and wanting. I love seeing you like this, love seeing the flush across your skin,” Jason whispered the words into Tim’s skin as his lips traced over the top of his shoulder. “Always so good for me. Want to make you feel good. Want to watch you make a mess of those panties and paint my symbol white.”

Tim shivered, hand clenching involuntarily in Jason’s hair and nails scratching at his scalp. Jason slid the hand that was on Tim’s stomach down until his fingers were brushing along the waistband of Tim’s panties. He let his fingers drag over the material before letting his hand fall over Tim’s erection and giving him a generous squeeze.

Tim gasped, lifting himself up at the friction and into Jason’s palm, searching for more contact. Jason let go and dragged his fingers upwards and around the edges of his length. He skimmed his hand across Tim’s stomach and followed the planes of his hips, carefully avoiding coming into contact with Tim’s cock. He let his fingers dip further, Tim unconsciously shifting so that they could meet halfway. He slid down in Jason’s lap, leaning against his chest and tilted his hips upwards.

Tim’s eyes stayed transfixed as Jason’s finger brushed over his lace-clad entrance, applying barely any pressure to the point that he wasn’t sure if he was actually feeling it or if he was just imagining what it might feel like to have Jason’s fingers pressed against him. Before Tim could adjust further to try and apply more pressure, Jason pulled his fingers back, much to his dismay.

“Jay,” he whined wiggling in his lap.

Jason’s chuckle quickly turned into a groan as Tim brushed over his cock. He tightened his grip on him to stop his movements and dipped his head so his lips brushed against the shell of Tim’s ear.

“Relax, Tim. I just need to get the lube and then I’ll spread you open wide on my fingers. Fuck you with them until you’re loose and ready to take my cock. Get you wet and relaxed so you can slide down on it easily and take me all at once.” He reached for the bottle that was halfway sticking out of the pocket of Tim’s jeans and popped the cap as he settled back into place with Tim against him. He dribbled the lube over his fingers and rubbed them together to spread it around before reaching in front of Tim’s body.

He shifted the edge of Tim’s panties away and rubbed his index finger around the rim of Tim’s entrance. Tim tried to shift and bring the tip of his finger inside, but Jason pulled back, drawing a whine from him. Jason let his lips ghost over the skin of Tim’s neck before they settled at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He sucked at the skin first as his index finger continued to rim Tim’s entrance, but as soon as the tip of his finger dipped inside, he bit down on the soft skin there, drawing a moan from Tim’s lips.

Jason pumped his finger slowly, keeping his movements shallow before going deeper and slower. He relished each drag and pull. Each feel of Tim’s walls and the skin pressed against his other fingers. Tim tried to move so that he was fucking himself on Jason’s fingers and could bring him deeper. So that he could get what he was waiting for, but what Jason wasn’t going to give just yet.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jason warned, chuckling lowly in Tim’s ear. He spread his legs further apart, pulling Tim’s along with him and making it difficult for him to move, and instead stretching his entrance around Jason’s finger.

“Jay…” Tim whined. He squirmed a bit. “Come on, Jay, fuck me like you mean it!”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” he asked, drawing Tim’s earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it.

Jason pressed a second finger in next to his first, only barely pressing inside. He stretched Tim slowly, much to his dismay, but Jason knew that he actually loved going slow. Loved the feeling of Jason’s fingers working him open bit by bit until he was writhing and panting and sensitive and ready for release.

Jason slid his other hand up Tim’s thigh, trailing it lightly over his stomach. He felt Tim clench around his fingers at the sensation and the hand that was in his hair tightened as well. He worked his fingers slow and deep, more pleased than he probably should’ve been when he caught sight of the wet spot that was slowly forming on the Red Hood symbol of Tim’s underwear.

He let his lips move up to the side of Tim’s neck as his fingers kept working him open. He kissed Tim’s pulse point where it was beating steadily, if a little fast. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked, hard. Mouthed and nipped at the skin, making it a bright pink and then red, but it wasn’t good enough. He wanted to leave a dark mark. Make it purple. Leave a trail of constellations and galaxies across Tim’s pale throat and under his skin. Paint the wonders of the universe there because Tim was his world.

Tim gasped as Jason began to scissor his fingers, stretching him farther and pressing in deeper until they hit his prostrate. Jason felt Tim’s legs tremble against him where he was keeping them spread. Could feel as his toes curled and brushed the sides of his calves. He opened his eyes, looking into the mirror from where he was still working to mark Tim’s neck and found Tim staring down at his fingers, enraptured. He was watching himself get worked open and loving every minute of it.

Jason thought that had earned Tim a little reward. He was being so good for him. Mostly patient and reveling in the attention that Jason was unashamed in giving him. If they were in bed right now, Jason would be marking up his thighs, leaving scattered bites on the sensitive skin and more bruises that he could poke and prod for days as they healed and disappeared. Until Jason marked him again.

He worked in a third finger, still mouthing greedily at Tim’s neck. He pulled back to look over his work and wished that he had a free hand to poke or prod at it. Wanted to feel the rough skin under his fingers and draw shivers and gasps from Tim. The skin was darkening, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. Wanted to give more.

The pace of his fingers became a little rougher. Got closer to what Tim was wanting. What he wanted to feel.

“Yesss,” he hissed. “God, Jay. I’m so ready. So ready to have your cock inside of me.”

Jason groaned, finally taking notice of how hard he was. And that he’d been insistently poking Tim in the back nearly this whole time. He was glad that he was in a chair, because he was sure that if he was standing or kneeling on the bed over Tim, he’d be dizzy with how much blood was currently settled in his dick.

He pulled his fingers from Tim rather abruptly, leaving him to clench down on nothing and drawing a whine from those beautiful lips that he wanted to abuse and kiss until they were cherry-red and slick with saliva.

“Can you sit forward for me, Tim?”

“Like this?” he asked, looking over his shoulder with hooded eyes at Jason and bowing his back so that he could admire the curve of his muscles and his lean shoulders.

Jason groaned and pulled him back to him, taking those lips for himself. Their movements were slow, but intense, lips moving purposefully against each other. Tim bit down on his lower lip and pulled back before releasing it. Jason moved back in for more, swiping his tongue over Tim’s bottom lip and was quickly granted permission. Their tongues twined together in the familiar dance that they had perfected over the months and years spent together.

Jason groaned as Tim tilted his head back and leaned against him, ravaging his mouth and taking everything that Jason had to offer. Not that Jason was protesting the fact. He had no objections in giving Tim all of himself. It should be frightening, how dependent they seemed to be on each other, but Jason thought that only made them stronger.

While their lips remained locked/entangled/fused together, Jason reached blindly for the lube, having to lean to the side and keep his grip tight around Tim’s stomach. He’d been distracted from his original intent, but he wasn’t about to give in so easily when they were almost to the best part. Kissing Tim always came as a close second, but there was nothing like the feeling of coming undone together in one of the most intimate ways that they’d gotten so familiar with.

Grinning into the kiss when his hands finally closed around the smooth bottle, he straightened and pulled away from Tim, taking in the renewed flush of his cheeks and his dilated pupils.

“Sit forward?” Jason asked as he popped the cap and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand.

Tim nodded and moved as far forward as he could, using his hands to brace himself against Jason’s knees and keep himself balanced. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Jason worked down the waistband of his boxers. He looked up in time to see Tim lick his lips before his eyes flicked back up to meet Jason’s.

“Fuck, Tim…” he groaned.

Not wasting another moment he slicked himself up with the lube that had already gotten warm in his hand and reached forward to adjust Tim’s panties. He pulled them to the side and guided Tim back to him, positioning him over his cock. He kept Tim hovering over him, only letting the head brush against his hole and making Tim squirm.

“Jason,” he attempted to growl, but it came out more like a whine.

Jason gripped his chin and turned him to look in the mirror, meeting his eyes in their shared reflection. “I want you to watch yourself sink down on my cock. I want you to see yourself get fucked.”

Tim’s breaths came a little faster and he did his best to nod. Jason gripped himself and helped Tim sink down. Tim wanted to close his eyes. He could see it, but he willed them to stay open. Willed himself to watch. And the fact that they were both enjoying this, enjoying watching themselves, that had Jason gripping tightly onto Tim’s hips to keep himself from coming and ruining all of his hard work.

He helped balance Tim as he started to move, taking up his own pace. The one that he’d been denied so far and the one that he needed. He still had his hands on Jason’s knees and as he pushed himself to move faster and fuck himself harder on Jason’s dick, his fingernails dug into the skin, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make the slight sting known.

Jason snapped his hips upwards as Tim sank back down, drawing a moan from his lips. He repeated the motion and Tim tried to keep his eyes open, but the pleasure racing up his spine from the action forced them closed.

“So good Tim. Feel so good. So pretty. So tight,” Jason babbled.

Tim shuddered at the praise and Jason watched as the wet spot on his panties deepened, turning the red a darker shade.

“Want to see you like this all the time. Want you to watch yourself fall to pieces on my cock. Watch yourself let go and come in those pretty panties of yours.”

Tim shuddered again, harder this time, his nails digging brutally into the skin of Jason’s thighs. He felt him clench around him even as he urged his body to move faster.

“Want to see you get all wet for me. The way that I know you like.”

Jason wrapped one of his hands around Tim’s stomach and pulled him backwards against his chest. The movement caused Tim to leave long red scratches on his legs, but he couldn’t care less. The pain meant nothing. He locked Tim in place against him, taking the opportunity to thrust up into him. Hard.

Tim threw his head back with a gasp and Jason felt him tighten on reflex. It wasn’t enough to make him come. Not yet. Not that Jason wanted it to end so soon.

“Next time, I’ll have to pull out your favorite toys. Watch you make a mess of those panties with a vibrator inside of you. I bet you’d like that.”

Jason let one of his hands drift down to the waistband of the panties again. He watched the path his hand took in the mirror, barely brushing over the head of Tim’s cock where it was leaking against the lace.

“I’ll have to buy more of these for you. Do they come in different colors? How many pairs do you think we could go through in a night?” he asked roughly, his teasing touches making Tim try and buck into his hand, but Jason’s arm held him in place even as his thrusts showed no signs of slowing.

“Jay…faster. I need-“

Jason cut him off with several rough thrusts, drawing moans and gasps from his lips as his head fell forward. Tim was no longer looking at his reflection, but Jason didn’t care. His only goal was wrecking Tim as much as possible. He slid his hand inside of Tim’s underwear and wrapped a hand around his length. He matched his strokes with the timing of his thrusts, not giving Tim any chance of reprieve. Tim brought his hand up to tangle in Jason’s hair as his head fell back against Jason’s shoulder.

Jason could tell that Tim was on the edge, could feel it as he continued to tighten around him. Knew because he was getting close to his own release, but he needed to make Tim come first.

“Come for me Tim.”

“Jason-I-“

“Come for me.”

Tim whimpered and screwed his eyes shut. “Jay-“

“Tim. _Now.”_

Jason coupled the command with a sharp snap of his hips and expert twist of his wrist that he knew always drove Tim mad. Tim arched against him, walls tightening around his cock as he spilled all over Jason’s hand and the inside of his panties.

Jason groaned, biting down on Tim’s shoulder as he worked him through it, hand milking every last drop, and cock thrusting shallowly. He relaxed his bite and looked over Tim and the now ruined panties. The sight of it was enough to drive him over the edge and he shuddered out his own orgasm, coming deeply inside of Tim.

He huffed out several ragged breaths against Tim’s back, letting his forehead rest on the top of his shoulder. He became aware of their sweat-slicked skin. He shivered, knowing that was going to become very uncomfortable, very fast. He drew his hand out of Tim’s panties and held it up in front of them, Tim tracing every action in the mirror through hooded eyes and dilated pupils as he came down from his own high.

Jason brought his come-covered hand to his mouth and began to lick off Tim’s release, earning a groan from Tim. He groaned at the taste himself. Before he was even finished, Tim pulled out of his grasp, pulling off his cock slowly until he could stand. He turned around to face Jason and straddled his lap so that they were face-to-face.

Once Jason finished cleaning off his hand, Tim curled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face to his, immediately tilting his head back so he could ravage his mouth with his tongue, not that Jason put up much of a fight. Especially after the sex that they’d just had.

“Taste good, Jay,” he whispered in between kisses.

“Not as good as you,” he groaned.

Jason ran a hand down Tim’s back as they pulled apart and stared into each other’s eyes.

“We should get cleaned up. I imagine those panties are getting pretty uncomfortable right now,” he said.

Tim grimaced as though he was just remembering what state he was in and fidgeted slightly.

“You never told me where you got them either.”

Tim’s eyes glimmered, gaze full of mischief. “That’s for me to know.”

Jason cupped the side of Tim’s face and ran his thumb over Tim’s kiss-swollen bottom lip. “Are you going to stock up on more panties? Because I’ll never get tired of seeing you in these.”

“How do you know I don’t already have a stash?” Tim asked, smirking against Jason’s thumb.

Jason groaned and pulled Tim closer. “Keep that up and I just might have to go for round two in the shower.”

“What do I have to do to make it happen, then?” Tim asked, drawing Jason’s thumb into his mouth and sucking on the rough skin.

Jason’s grin was wicked as he wrapped his arm more securely around Tim and stood from the chair. Tim wrapped his own legs around Jason’s waist and slung his arms around his shoulders.

“Nothing,” he said, quickly making his way to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: www.twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m


End file.
